Love Is Like An Empty Bowl
by ChihaBlossom
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama patah hati. Lalu memutuskan untuk menikah. Bisakah pernikahan dibangun atas dasar penghianatan ? Bisakah ikatan suci bertahan jika hanya menjadi pelampiasan ? Chapter 3 is UP! Mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto menyesap secangkir kopi hangat di depannya. Asap kopinya mengepul ngepul, memberi sensasi manis dan pahit bersamaan. Ia menyukai aroma _arabica_ yang menguar diantara gelas panas yang di genggamnya.

Naruto mematung. Aroma kopi ini mengingatkannya pada gadisnya. Pertengkaran semalam membuatnya gamang. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran wanita itu, pikirnya.

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan pada sebuah potret disudut kamarnya. Disana, seorang gadis tersenyum hangat dalam balutan _Paleo_ berwarna warni. Rambut merah jambu sebahunya berkibaran ditiup angin. Matanya yang sewarna zamrud mengalahkan pesona laut disamping gadis itu.

Naruto menghela napas panjang.

Ia menyerah.

Ia tak lagi mengejar cinta gadis itu.

Lima belas tahun ia mencintai Sakura, memang Sakura telah menjadi gadisnya sekarang.

Tapi perlakuan itu tak pernah berubah.

Sakura tetap...

Tak pernah benar-benar memberikan hatinya.

.

.

.

Love Is Like An Empty Bowl

By Chihablossom

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

DLDR

.

.

.

Bunyi lonceng menggema nyaring diantara riuh suara _sofran_ murid-murid kecil di taman kanak-kanak Konoha Academy.

"Konnichiwa sensei. Mata ashita." ucap bocah-bocah kecil itu berbarengan.

"Hai. Hati-hati dijalan ya, kita bertemu lagi besok." Hinata tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit, kemudian melambaikan tangan pada murid-murid kesayangannya.

Kelas kini sunyi. Hanya terdengar derak kaki-kaki jam memecah keheningan.

Hinata terduduk. Matanya meredup tatkala melihat ponselnya di ujung meja. Tadi pagi, seseorang mengiriminya _e-mail_ , hatinya ngilu ketika mata peraknya melihat sebuah foto terlampir disana.

Sasuke. Kekasihnya, tengah bercumbu dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

Sasuke-nya telah direnggut.

Sasuke yang ia cintai sejak rambutnya sebatas leher.

Sasuke yang membuatnya memanjangkan rambutnya.

Agar lelaki itu meliriknya.

Agar lelaki itu mencintainya.

Namun sejak awal, Sasuke memang tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya. Mungkin ia saja yang terlalu terbawa perasaan.

Ia saja yang merasa jika perhatian Sasuke padanya menjadi bukti jika lelaki itu membalas perasaannya.

Padahal...

Dibelakang Hinata, Sasuke mencium seorang wanita.

Ciuman yang tak pernah Hinata rasakan selama ia memiliki lelaki itu.

Setetes air bening lolos dari kedua matanya. Dadanya sesak, seperti sebuah pisau menguliti paru-parunya.

Hinata tahu, ia harus berhenti berpura-pura.

Ia harus melihat kenyataan sekarang.

Ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mencintai Sasuke.

Sampai ia mati.

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah. Naruto memutuskan untuk sedikit melepas lelahnya dengan berjalan-jalan di taman.

Sebuah Headphone ia pasang ditelinganya, sengaja ia memasang volume musiknya keras-keras.

Lagu _Why_ -nya Sencondhand Serenade menyeret langkahnya pelan-pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, meresapi liriknya kata per kata, lalu tersenyum miris saat bagian " _Why do you do this to me?_ " mengalun lembut di gendang telinganya.

Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh pelan. Ia sadar jika dirinya terlihat bodoh saat patah hati seperti ini.

Siluet lelaki berambut _raven_ terlihat di ekor mata Naruto. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada sebuah bangku di bawah Pohon Mapple. Rahang lelaki pirang itu mengeras, seakan-akan dendam yang ia rasakan semua terkumpul pada kepalan tangannya.

Naruto berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, amarah membuatnya tak lagi memperhatikan jalanan berbatu yang dia pijak.

Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke, lalu menghantam wajahnya dengan sekali pukul.

Sasuke terjerembab ke belakang, beberapa likuid merah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Sakura menjerit histeris, ia kalut melihat dua orang yang tak asing baginya tengah menghujamkan pukulan satu sama lain.

"BERHENTI!" Sakura merentangkan tangannya diantara kedua lelaki itu.

Kehadiran Sakura membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat. Mereka berdua saling memalingkan muka.

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih ? Lihat! semua orang disini memperhatikan kita. Kalian seperti anak kecil."

Sakura melihat darah segar mengalir dari bibir Sasuke, kemudian menyekanya dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

Sasuke menyeringai, dengan begini seharusnya Naruto sudah tahu siapa yang lebih berarti bagi Sakura.

"Sakura," Suara Naruto sedikit bergetar tatkala menyebut gadis yang telah menghianatinya.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, semalam aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini. Dari awal aku menyukai Sasuke, dan perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah, bahkan sampai sekarang."

"Lalu kenapa? Saat dipenginapan, saat hujan salju itu kau mengatakan jika kau menyukaiku? kau mengatakan kau ingin melupakan Sasuke. Kau mengatakan bajingan itu tidak pernah membalas perasaan-"

"Dia membalas perasaanku sekarang,Naruto" Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto bahkan sebelum lelaki itu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kau... berengsek Sakura."

Sakura membatu. Perkataan Naruto barusan tidak pernah ia sangka akan terucap dari mulut Naruto yang selama ini sangat lembut padanya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, idiot." Suara _baritone_ Sasuke menginterupsi keheningan diantara Naruto dan Sakura. Kemudian ia menarik tangan mungil wanita berambut permen kapas itu.

"Ayo kita pergi, Sakura-chan."

Naruto masih mematung meski bayangan Sakura dan Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Seakan-akan jari kakinya dipaku pada daging-daging tanah dibawahnya.

Naruto medongakkan wajahnya menuju langit. Ia ingin menguap saja seperti awan, lalu mencair menjadi butiran-butiran air.

Senja telah membuat langit terluka, memerah bagaikan darah. Sayang luka di hati Naruto tidak berdarah seperti langit diatasnya. Jika itu bisa terjadi, mungkin rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu perih seperti saat ini.

Mata naruto menangkap bayangan seorang wanita berambut panjang berdiri dibawah Pohon Mapple beberapa meter disampingnya. Wanita itu perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Hei, kau. Berhenti bersembunyi disana. Berhenti mengendap-ngendap seperti pengecut."

Wanita itu berhenti melangkah, lalu perlahan berbalik menuju tempat Naruto berdiri.

Dari jauh, Naruto bisa melihat mata keperakkan wanita itu, meski sedikit tersembunyi dibalik poninya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau pacarnya Sasuke?" Naruto mengerenyitkan keningnya.

Hinata sedikit menahan napas, "Tepatnya mantan." Suaranya sedikit mencicit karena ia merasa grogi dengan lelaki asing disampingnya.

"Lucu ya?"

"Apanya yang lucu Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto memutar matanya bosan, "Panggil Naruto saja."

"Hmm...? baiklah Naruto-San."

"Kita berdua ini seperti korban. Kita sama-sama di hianati orang yang kita sayangi. Hahaha bukankah itu lucu? Terlebih, aku telah merencanakan pernikahanku dengan Sakura. Sebulan lagi."

Hinata merasa empati dengan laki laki berkulit coklat yang duduk disampingnya ini. Hinata memang hancur, tetapi melihat Naruto ia menjadi terenyuh. Ia kasihan dengan pengorbanan Naruto yang sia-sia. Hinata jadi berpikir, laki-laki ini terlalu mencintai pacarnya atau memang bodoh sih ?

Hinata menginterupsi jarak antara dirinya dengan Naruto, mengusap bahu lelaki itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku turut prihatin karena Naruto-San tidak jadi menikah. Pasti rasanya sedih sekali. Ganbatte ne, Naruto-San."

"Aku tetap akan menikah, Hinata."

"Dengan Sakura ? tidakkah kau sadar dia sudah menghiana-"

"Denganmu."

Hinata bengong. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna ucapan lawan bicaranya barusan.

"Naruto-San, Anda pasti bercanda,Hihihi." Hinata terkikik meskipun ia tak menganggap hal ini lucu.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Nona Hinata. Bukankah kita sama-sama diuntungkan dengan pernikahan ini? Kita sama-sama patah hati, kita bisa melampiaskan rasa cinta kita yg hancur satu sama lain, iya kan?"

"Anda sudah gila, Naruto-San."

"Aku memang gila, Hinata. Kau, Sakura, dan Sasuke juga sudah gila. Aku telah mencintai Sakura selama lima belas tahun. Mungkin kau juga tidak ada bedanya denganku-"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga-bunga lili yang warnanya kian meredup seiring malam mulai larut. Harus Hinata akui, ucapan Naruto ada benarnya. Tapi...

"Aku mencintainya terlalu lama, apa aku mendapatkan cinta Sakura ? Setitikpun tidak. Jadi buatku, Waktu bisa meluluhkan hati seseorang adalah omong kosong!"

"Menikah tanpa cinta, apa itu mungkin?"

"Entahlah... Tapi kita memiliki satu kesamaan. Kita tahu bagaimana rasanya dihianati. Maka dari itu, aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan."

"Anda benar."

"Kalau begitu. Ayo kita coba. Melampiaskan rasa sakit kita satu sama lain. Memupuk cinta dari nol."

"Seperti kata pepatah, cinta itu seperti mangkuk kosong, kita dapat mengisinya sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi aku ragu karena pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral."

Naruto terdiam, ia tak ingin banyak bicara lagi. Sepertinya memang ide nya kali ini agak kurang waras.

"Tapi, aku juga sudah terlanjur patah hati, anggap saja aku menggunakanmu sebagai bahan balas dendam. Tak apa kan? Simbiosis mutualisme, aku rasa cukup adil. Aku tahu ini gila Naruto-San. Tapi karena aku juga sudah gila dengan semua ini. Mari kita coba."

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar menyilaukan. Neuron-neuron otaknya saling menyengat satu sama lain, mengalirkan impuls impuls kebahagiaan pada tubuhnya.

Ia sebenarnya ragu jika ide pernikahan ini akan berhasil.

 _Well_... yang akan terjadi, terjadilah.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut. Sebuah senyuman terukir di

wajah Naruto. Semburat merah muda juga menjalar di pipi Hinata. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang mabuk.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku. Ayo." Naruto menarik-narik kecil tangan Hinata.

Hinata menatap-agak sedikit melotot-pada lelaki jangkung dihadapannya. Kesadaran Hinata sepertinya sudah sepenuhnya pulih kali ini.

"Tidak secepat itu, Naruto-San. Tunggu!"

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata sambil berlari-lari kecil. Hinata mengikutinya meskipun dalam hatinya ia tak rela.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

Author Note :

Halo halo halooooo... Sekarang author bawa cerita baru \/

Padahal fic yang kemaren aja belum dilanjutin.. Ah author mentok di ide *digeplak*

Sekalian promosi fic aku yang lain ya.. Silahkan di review ikatan dari masa depan dan conclusion.. Hehe

Keritik dan sarannya y reader.. Bakalan aku tampung di mangkuk yang gede banget :p

Review pleaseeee :D


	2. Chapter 2

Titik-titik hujan perlahan turun dari langit, mendung tak kentara karena tersamarkan waktu yang beranjak malam.

Hinata menengadahkan tangannya, merasakan tetesan air yang perlahan turun ke pipinya lalu membasahi rambutnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Apa rumahmu masih jauh Naruto-san? Sepertinya hujan sudah turun." Ucap Hinata sambil menutupi rambutnya dengan satu tangan karena tangan kirinya masih digenggam Naruto. Hinata merasa genggaman tangan Naruto yang kuat mengindikasikan dirinya sedang membutuhkan _support_. Ia pernah membaca artikel yang berkata jika lelaki lebih rapuh saat patah hati lebih dari perempuan, Hinata tidak akan percaya artikel itu jika saja ia tidak bertemu Naruto saat ini.

"Rumahku ada di ujuk kompleks, Hinata. Dari sini kita berjalan lurus ke depan, lalu belok kiri." Naruto menjelaskan sambil ujung telunjuknya mengarah ke jalan yang hendak mereka tuju.

Hujan semakin deras, titik-titik air kini berubah menjadi gerimis yang semakin rapat. Jaket hitam Naruto mulai basah, ia sedikit menggigil merasakan guyuran air yang merembes menyentil kulitnya. Lalu matanya memperhatikan Hinata, gadis itu telah basah kuyup, _dress_ selutut berwarna putih yang Hinata kenakan telah sepenuhnya basah. Menonjolkan leluk tubuh dan kulit putih yang membayang dibalik _dress_ yang di kenakan gadis disampingnya.

Naruto sedikit menelan ludah, namun juga agak risi melihat lelaki yang lalu-lalang memelototi " _partner_ " barunya yang kebasahan. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Ia membuka resleting jaketnya, kemudian memakaikan jaket basahnya ke tubuh Hinata. Lumayan untuk melindungi Hinata dari tatapan nakal orang-orang dijalan.

Hinata menegang, ada getaran-getaran halus merambat ke tubuhnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Naruto dihadapannya hampir mengenai wajahnya sendiri, Naruto sedikit membungkuk karena tubuh Hinata hanya setinggi dadanya. Embusan nafas Naruto yang hangat menerpa kulitnya, menimbulkan sensasi aneh nan menggelitik. Dia mati-matian menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya karena perlakuan Naruto barusan. Hinata memilin-milin ujung bajunya, debaran jantungnya mulai menggila. Wajahnya panas sekali, rona merah menjalar di pipi gadis itu.

"Ayo kita bergegas, Hinata." Naruto mempercepat larinya, ingin segera sampai rumah sebelum Hinata masuk angin.

Naruto segera membuka pintu sesampainya mereka di rumahnya. Lalu mengajak Hinata masuk.

"Aku pulang." Suara Naruto sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan, setelahnya terdengar bunyi langkah kaki mendekat. Seorang wanita berambut merah menyala tergesa-gesa berjalan sambil membawa handuk, wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Selamat datang, Naruto. Eh ? Ada temanmu juga rupanya. Ibu khawatir karena di luar hujan deras, sejak siang kau tidak memberi kabar, lagipula kau tidak membawa payung," Kushina memperhatikan dua remaja di depannya, keduanya basah kuyup, mengingatkannya pada anak ayam yang tercebur kedalam kolam. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Kasihan sekali kalian berdua pasti kedinginan, ayo masuk." Kushina―ibu Naruto―ini memang sedikit cerewet pada anak tunggalnya.

Ada sedikit perasaan ganjil terpercik dihati Kushina saat melihat gadis yang dibawa Naruto, dari sekian banyak teman anaknya ia tak pernah merasa mengenal gadis ini. Selain itu, satu-satunya teman wanita Naruto yang pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya hanya Sakura saja. Ia menggeleng perlahan, tidak bagus terlalu curiga pada orang yang baru dilihatnya. Kushina menyunggingkan senyum lembut lalu mempersilahkan Naruto dan Hinata masuk, setelah sebelumnya melemparkan handuk pada Naruto yang ditanggap sigap oleh lelaki pirang itu. Naruto sudah hapal sekali sikap ibunya.

"Ibu, Ini Hinata. Hinata, ini ibuku. Ibu tolong pinjamkan baju ibu ya, Kasihan Hinata kedinginan."

Hinata membungkuk hormat, mencoba tersenyum dengan bibir bergetar, pakaiannya yang basah serta suhu yang menurun drastis membuat badannya terasa beku.

"Baiklah... bibi rasa ada baju yang cocok untukmu, Hinata-chan." Seru Kushina riang sambil mengajak Hinata masuk ke kamarnya.

Naruto sempat memperhatikan sepasang sepatu berwarna merah marun di lantai. Sepatu cantik dengan model yang ia kenal, ia tidak ingin berspekulasi macam-macam tentang pemiliknya. Mungkin saja sedang ada tamu, teman ibunya barangkali.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Ia menggosok-gosok handuk ke kepala untuk mengeringkan rambut pirang nya yang jadi lepek karena basah, juga menggaruk garuk badannya dengan kesal, kulitnya terasa gatal akibat pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ahh.. Ia jadi ingin berendam dalam _ofuro_ untuk melemaskan ototnya dan mengurangi rasa gatal ini. Namun, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sepersekian detik matanya menangkap bayangan rambut merah muda sedang duduk di kursi tamu.

Naruto berdiri mematung, lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya yang mungkin kemasukan debu hingga ia berhayal macam-macam.

"Naruto-kun, sudah pulang?"

Suara itu...

Aksen itu...

Naruto memutar badannya perlahan, menatap nanar seseorang di sampingnya.

"Sakura?"

.

.

.

Love Is Like An Empty Bowl

By ChihaBlossom

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate M

~enjoy~

.

.

.

Hinata menyisir rambutnya yang setengah basah, tatapannya tertuju pada wajah cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya terbalik, Kiri menjadi kanan, kanan menjadi kiri, tapi toh tidak salah karena memang begitulah sifat cermin. Seperti hidupnya yang kini berbalik, menukik tajam. Tak satu inchipun dalam _cerebrum_ otaknya dia menyangka akan berakhir di rumah asing ini, dengan pasangan baru nya yang asing, dan ibunya yang asing juga. Hinata tidak suka orang asing. Namun, wanita berambut cerah di belakangnya tidak membuatnya gugup seperti yang ia rasakan jika berkenalan dengan orang baru, ia seperti telah mengenal Kushina lama sekali. Emm... pada Naruto juga seperti itu, apa ini sifat keluarga ? Entahlah ia tak tahu.

Matanya tertuju kembali pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Baju dari Ibunya Naruto sangat pas, sebuah mantel berwarna merah dan rok pendek hitam melekat manis di badannya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Hinata. Tidak kusangka bajuku waktu muda cocok sekali kau pakai." Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih, bibi. Maaf merepotkan." Hinata menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke telinga. Rasa haru tiba-tiba mengisi sebagian rongga dadanya. Melihat Kushina, Ia jadi merindukan ibunya yang telah tiada. Amat rindu.

Sebuah tepukan menyedot kesadaran Hinata kembali ke dunia nyata. Di depannya Kushina mengerling jahil, "Ayo kita tanya pendapat Naruto, dia pasti kaget melihatmu."

Hinata mengekor langkah Kushina dari belakang, sambil memperhatikan pernak pernik di sepanjang dinding rumah Naruto.

"Oh iya, di ruang tamu ada Sakura tadi berkunjung. Apa kau sudah mengenalnya, Hinata-chan?" Kushina menengok sebentar ke belakang, melihat ekspresi Hinata sekejap lalu membuka ikatan apron nya dan menyelipkan apron itu di tangan kirinya. "Kalian bisa berbincang di bawah, aku akan membangunkan suamiku dulu. Setelah itu kita akan makan malam bersama-sama. Anggaplah rumah sendiri ya, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, nama Sakura terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Ada perasaan ragu dan gamang dalam hatinya. Haruskah ia teruskan rencana ini ? Apa Sakura kembali karena ia menyesal telah meninggalkan Naruto ? Ataukah ada maksud lain?

Tak terasa langkahnya telah sampai di depan pintu. Hinata melihat Naruto dan Sakura berhadapan, entah menggumamkan apa.

Mata peraknya memperhatikan Sakura. Gadis itu cantik, matanya yang jernih, warna rambutnya yang unik, tubuh mungil dan kaki jenjang yang begitu indah. Pantas dua lelaki itu memperebutkannya. Pantas Sasuke menyukainya. Dia jadi membandingkan Sakura dengan dirinya sendiri, ah begitu jauh. Seperti jarak antara Artik dan Antartika.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar ucapan dua insan di depannya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari lagi?" Naruto membuka suara. Untuk pertama kalinya suara lelaki itu tak terdengar bergetar.

"Kau jahat sekali, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi ibumu, juga kau." Sakura berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi dibelakangnya lalu duduk menyilangkan kaki.

Naruto bergeming, menuntut penjelasan lebih banyak dari wanita itu.

"Err... Kau tahu? Aku agak tidak enak hati membatalkan pernikahan kita tiba-tiba. Jadi aku membawa sedikit kue sebagai permintaan maaf dan ingin... Ya, kau tahulah memperbaiki hubungan kita yang renggang,"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti sikap Sakura. Sebentar begini, sebentar begitu.

Hinata yang mengintip di balik ceruk pintu lebih paham situasinya. Dia tahu, Sakura itu rakus. Sakura ingin keduanya. Dia ingin memiliki Sasuke―lelaki yang selalu ia idamkan, dan tidak ingin melepaskan Narutol―lelaki yang selalu ada untuknya.

Hinata menggeram marah dalam hatinya. Sakura telah merampas Sasuke dari sisinya. Dia juga masih ingin Naruto ? Raut wajah wanita itu menunjukkan sisi terbalik dari penampilan luarnya. Wajahnya angkuh, tamak dan ingin memonopoli.

Jika ia ingin Sasuke kembali, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus memperalat Naruto, ia harus membuat Sakura sadar tentang pentingnya keberadaan Naruto untuknya. Dia harus membuat Sakura sadar jika wanita itu sebenarnya mencintai Naruto.

Dia tahu. Dia harus membuat Sakura cemburu.

Sakura berdiri, menggenggam tangan Naruto lembut. "Aku ingin kita dekat lagi seperti dulu, maafkan aku."

Hinata memberanikan dirinya, dia berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Sakura dan Naruto, melepaskan dengan kasar genggaman tangan Sakura pada lelaki pirang disebelahnya dan menghempaskan tubuh Sakura ke kursi.

Sakura terjengkang, sedikit rasa sakit menjalar di punggungnya akibat beradu dengan sandaran kursi.

Ups. Hinata rasa dia terlalu keras mendorong Sakura.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pacarku!" Hinata membentak Sakura, suaranya cukup keras hingga wanita bersurai merah muda itu menganga. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sakura meringis, mengusap punggungnya yang sedikit sakit, ada rasa tidak senang dalam hatinya. Ia merasa dipermalukan. Pandangan Sakura beralih pada Naruto.

"Dia pacarmu ? Kau hebat sekali, Naruto. Sehari berpisah denganku sudah menemukan perempuan lain. Hahaha." Tawa Sakura menggema. Nadanya terdengar mengejek.

Naruto Terkesiap. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Namun beruntung ia dapat cepat menguasai diri. Naruto paham rencana Hinata, meskipun gadis itu tak mengatakannya secara langsung.

Naruto mendengus, "Bukankah kau lebih hebat dari pada aku, Sakura? Kau telah menemukan penggantiku bahkan sebelum kita berpisah. Bukan main, kau berselingkuh dengan temanku sendiri."

Sakura mematung. Ucapan Naruto barusan menohok hatinya. Berbagai perasaan campur aduk dalam hati sakura, marah, kesal, serta perasaan tidak senang ketika Naruto merangkul perempuan berambut indigo itu. Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, ia melangkah pergi dengan perasaan kesal.

Naruto menyeringai, mengeratkan rangkulan ke bahu Hinata lalu ber- _high five_ ria dengan gadis itu, tanda jika rencana dadakan mereka berhasil.

Tanpa Hinata dan Naruto sadari, Kushina dan Minato―suaminya―tanpa sengaja datang dan melihat keributan barusan, mereka berdua berpandangan dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat di definisikan.

.

.

.

Naruto menguap lebar, entah mengapa badannya lelah sekali. Dia memarkirkan mobil _silver_ nya di garasi. Naruto baru saja sampai setelah mengantarkan Hinata pulang hingga gerbang depan rumahnya. Gadis itu tak membiarkannya masuk bahkan untuk mengucapkan salam pada orang tua Hinata. Takut dikira macam-macam katanya.

Ah kolot sekali.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya lalu buru-buru merebahkan badannya di sofa. Suhu tubuhnya terasa menghangat, Naruto merasa sendi-sendinya rontok dan ngilu. Sepertinya ia demam.

Naruto baru saja memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasa ada seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Dia memicingkan matanya sedikit, melihat bayangan ayahnya di ekor matanya.

"Bangunlah, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan."

Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan kursi dengan malas.

"Bicara saja, Ayah." Katanya singkat. Ia memperhatikan mata ayahnya lekat. Mata _saphire_ itu tidak sejenaka biasanya, terlalu tajam hingga rasanya pandangan itu bisa menusuknya.

"Sejujurnya, Ayah melihat kejadian tidak mengenakkan tadi. Ayah ingin kau perjelas maksud kau mengajak gadis bernama Hinata itu ke rumah,"

Naruto mengusap hidungnya, "Dia hanya kehujanan, Aku hanya mencoba berbuat baik dengan mengajaknya berteduh."

Minato menghela napas panjang, lalu mengacak pelan rambut anaknya. "Kau tahu ? Seorang ayah hapal sekali kebiasaan anaknya, termasuk saat berbohong. Kau akan selalu mengucek-ucek hidungmu meskipun tidak gatal, itu mengindikasikan tubuhmu tidak nyaman dengan ucapanmu sendiri." Minato melihat raut kekagetan pada wajah anaknya. Kemudian ia menggeser duduknya lebih dekat. "Bicaralah yang sebenarnya."

Naruto menundukkan pandangannya, setetes keringat meluncur dari dahinya.

"Ayah... Ayah tahu sendiri hubunganku dengan Sakura tidak baik. Dia memutuskanku sepihak, bahkan sebulan sebelum kami menikah." Mata Naruto menerawang, mengeruk memori menyesakkan yang menumpuk di dadanya. "Ayah tahu ? Itu cukup menyakitkan karena aku mencintainya bahkan sebelum aku mengenal penjumlahan satu di tambah satu. Namun cintaku selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan, sekeras apapun aku mengejarnya, yang bisa kutangkap hanya bayangan Sakura saja. Terakhir, dia berselingkuh dengan temanku. Cukup sampai disini aku melakukan hal bodoh itu."

Minato terenyuh, betapa sakitnya menjadi Naruto. Sebelumnya ia senang melihat Sakura dan Naruto akan menikah, ia kira penantian anaknya akan berakhir indah, ternyata tak seindah bayangannya. Minato tidak menggumamkan sepatah katapun, ia ingin anaknya menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Lalu aku menemukan gadis itu. Hinata. Dia sama terlukanya seperti aku, dia sama kesakitan karena dihinati. Tapi bukan itu saja, bukan karena aku tidak waras lalu memilih sembarangan orang untuk menggantikan Sakura. Dia... ada sesuatu yang istimewa dalam dirinya yang menguatkan aku. Hatiku bilang, dia bisa menggantikan tempat Sakura. Karena itu, Aku ingin menikah dengannya."

Minato memijit pelipisnya perlahan, kepalanya pusing memikirkan kelakuan anak semata wayangnya ini. Dia menyesap seteguk kopi dari cangkir di atas meja, lalu mengucapkan kata selembut mungkin karena tak ingin melukai hati putranya.

"Ayah tahu kesakitanmu. Ayah merasakannya juga. Tapi kau terlalu muda untuk mengerti apa itu cinta. Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara cinta, kasihan, dan keputusasaan. Ayah ingin kau bahagia, Naruto. Sangat. Tetapi pernikahan ini hanya emosimu sesaat untuk melampiaskan sakit hatimu." Jeda sesaat, dengan berat hati Minato melanjutkan ucapannya. "Batalkan rencana pernikahan ini. Berhenti berpura-pura bila semua baik-baik saja."

Rahang Naruto mengeras, ayahnya sama sekali tak mengerti perasaannya. Ia sontak berdiri, meski limbung karena panas badannya membuatnya pening. Hatinya memanas, seluruh tubuhnya memanas.

"Ayah tidak mengerti! Pernikahan ini akan tetap dilanjutkan. Aku ingin berhenti mencintai Sakura, Ayah! Kenapa ayah tidak mau mengerti sedikit saja!" Ia mengeraskan _volume_ suaranya, setengah membentak sang ayah di depannya.

Naruto terisak. Ia kehilangan kontrol karena semua emosi berkumpul dalam hatinya, memukul-mukul kesadarannya seperti racun yang menyebar secepat aliran darah hingga menghanguskan seluruh logikanya.

Minato ikut berdiri, memegang bahu putranya dengan kuat.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti, Naruto. Pernikahan ini hanya pelarianmu saja. Menikah tanpa cinta hanya akan menambah lukamu. Ayah tidak ingin bantahan. Ayah tidak merestui pernikahan ini, jadi batalkan sekarang juga!"

Naruto menatap kosong punggung Minato yang berjalan menjauh.

Ia tak mengira akan jadi sepelik ini.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

 **Author Note :**

Arggghhhh fanfic macam apa ini? -" bener bener gak puas sama hasilnya :'( feel nya nggak dapet, rasanya flat banget.

Jujur aja chapter ini lebih sulit daripada chapter pertama. Tadinya mau aku langsung ke inti cerita aja tapi bakalan jomplang banget kayaknya. Maaf ya kalo chapter ini gak memuaskan reader semua. Maaf juga buat sasusaku lover sasusaku nya aku jadiin peran antagonis :p

Yang heran dengan kelakuan Hinata, aku memang bikin karakterna super OOC, hinata disini lebih kuat dan mandiri dibanding di manganya. Gapapa kan? :p

Thanks buat yang udh review, fav, sama follow. Aku kasih Peluk cium dari jauh deh hehe :*

Saatnya balas review ! Yeay!

 **Uchiha Junior, .777, setya566 , gemini, IndigoRasengan23, Nazumi, Zafreel G, Shun Watanabe.**

Hai, makasih udah review :) ini udah di lanjut yaa ;-)

 **Bebek kuning**

Waa makasih :D aku juga pengen Naruhina baik-baik nikahannya, eh tapi jadi nikah gak ya? XD #plak

 **Chaca Savika**

Aku usahain ya :D thanks udah review *kedip mata*

 **Akbarjr121**

Gak kok, aku usahain gak cepet cepet, malah rasanya lelet banget alurnya ini.. Huaaa *nangis di pelukan sasuke* #eh

 **Wulan875**

Wah kalo halilintar flash bisa kalah dong XD maaf ya update nya lamaa.. Abis gimana, sibuk sih :D *alesan mulu*

 **Meli Hyuu**

Haha aku rasa juga gitu. Maklum Naruto kayaknya gak mau jadi jones wkwk #dirasengan

 **Zielavienaz96**

Sasusaku pasti nyesel kok karena udah ninggalin orang yang sayang tulus sama mereka. Ah aku jadi baper :(

 **Byakugan no Hime**

Makasih :D ini udah dilanjut kakaaa

 **Sarah Hyuzumaki**

Seneng kalo kamu suka, hihi. Iya ini udah dilanjut kok, review lagi ya *plak

 **Rinne TEN**

Mengenaskan ya? Yahh cewek yang suka selingkuh pantes kok digituin *evilsmirk

 **Avader**

Haloo... Makasih ah aku jadi malu XD iya gak akan digantung. Aku tanggung jawab pasti selesein ff ini, semangt juga buat kamu :D

 **Mishima**

Agak maksa ya? Naruhina emang susah dimengerti sih :p kalo gak dipaksain gini ceritanya gak akan jalan loh. Hahaha. *Author gak tahu malu* Kalo mau tahu kehidupan mereka gimana nantinya, ikutin terus fic nya, oke :D

 **Yudi**

Udah update Yudi-san, selamat membaca. Hehe

 **Nameaysha Kun**

Mereka pasti jatuh cinta kok nantinya :) *spoiler dikit*

 **Guest**

Hai thanks udah dibaca guest-sa, ini udah dilanjut :)

 **Cute Guest**

Aku juga gregetan nulisnya hahaha. Jangan ditonjok dong ya, kalo masuk rumah sakit gimana? Masa couple nya aku ganti tsunade-jiraiya? XD

 **Lavender San**

Halo thanks udah review, ini udah dilanjut :)

 **.940**

aku juga pengennya gitu XD

Aku gak tahu ini konfliknya manis atau asem:( semoga sesuai harapan kamu ya :)

 **Jasmine DaisymoYuki**

Waw kamu peramal ya? Hihi. Chapter ini udah bisa ngejawab pertanyaan km kan? Bikin sasusaku nyesel? Aku yakin mereka pasti nyesel :)

 **Hime-Chan**

Thanks udah review, ini udah dilanjut ya hime-chan

 **Naruto Boruto**

Wah ada anaknya naruto :D makasih :)

Terimakasih yang udah menyempatkan baca fic ini, syukurlah banyak yang suka. Makasih juga yang udah nunggu lanjutan ff ini. Karena aku author baru jangan sungkan kasih saran, kritik, atau masukan ya :3 mohon bantuannya *ojigi*

Silahkan corat-coret di kolom review \:D/

With love,

Chiha


	3. Chapter 3

Love Is Like An Empty Bowl

By ChihaBlossom

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate M

~enjoy~

Mobil melaju perlahan, membiaskan kehadiran penghuninya dalam diam, yang kentara hanya musik klasik mengudara menerobos gendang telinga laksana _earworm_ yang lekat.

Naruto mengalihkan atensi pada kaca spion diatasnya, netranya menangkap refleksi Ibunya dan Hinata yang membayang dengan manis, keduanya saling menyandarkan bahu, mata mereka terpejam.

Sudut bibir Naruto mengangkat sedikit, ia tersenyum simpul.

 _Saphire_ nya kembali terfokus pada jalan berbukit di hadapannya, ia merencanakan liburan akhir pekan ini dengan matang, melihat pertunjukan kembang api di perbukitan Konoha, berlatar Monumen Konoha yang mengukir tiga wajah _hokage_ menjadi pertunjukan menarik dan warna-warni pasti akan menyenangkan. Tentu saja dengan harapan meretas kekakuan antara keluarganya dan Hinata, semoga saja dengan liburan ini dia bisa meyakinkan ayahnya agar merestui pernikahannya dengan Hinata.

Semoga.

Suara berdehem Minato memecah kesunyian. Naruto yang sedikit melamun tiba-tiba terhenyak. Oh hampir saja ia lengah, ayahnya yang duduk disampingnya kembali menekuni surat kabar dalam diam. Tak biasanya ayahnya sediam ini, celotehnya tak terdengar sejak tadi. Biasanya ayahnya duluan yang memulai perdebatan konyol atau setidaknya mengobrol hal-hal ringan seperti menanyakan bagaimana pekerjaannya di kantor, atau bertanya tentang kabar Sakura. Ah benar, ayahnya telah kepincut dengan Sakura. Mungkin itulah alasannya ayahnya sedikit merengut ketika ia memutuskan mengajak Hinata dalam liburannya hari ini. Padahal ia belum mengenal Hinata lebih jauh, itu saja.

Lampu mobil semakin kentara, ciri jika malam mulai larut. Pohon-pohon dipinggir jalan semakin terlihat kabur karena penerangan tak cukup banyak diperbukitan itu. Naruto semakin waspada dibelakang kemudi, sedikit berhati-hati lantaran jalan semakin lama terlihat semakin kecil. Jalanan yang gelap juga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia takut jika sewaktu-waktu ada hantu menyeramkan dengan mulut robek menerkam nya dari depan seperti terlihat di film-film.

Sial. Dia jadi berfikir yang macam-macam.

Belum habis ketakutan Naruto, mobil tiba-tiba berguncang, seperti menggilas sesuatu. Sontak Naruto menginjak pedal rem, wajahnya pucat pasi.

Minato terlonjak, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling mobil kemudian menatap Naruto cemas. "Apa kita melindas sesuatu, Naruto?"

"S-sepertinya begitu, Ayah." Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. _Apa saja asal jangan hantu, kumohon._ Pintanya dalam hati.

Hinata dan Kushina yang tertidur pulas kemudian terbangun karena guncangan tadi, khawatir jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Coba kau periksa." Minato buka suara tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tidak peka dengan apa yang dirasakan sang anak.

"T-tidak mau ayah."

Minato mengernyit heran, sama sekali tidak paham dengan tingkah aneh Naruto. Ia lalu membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Sayang, ada apa ini?" Kushina yang terkejut namun masih diliputi kantuk belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya kita melindas sesuatu," Minato mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto yang masih mematung. "Ayo kita periksa, Naruto."

Naruto menggeleng cepat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Tidakkah ayahnya paham jika ia _phobia_ hantu ? beri tekanan pada kata _phobia_ , itu artinya dia bukan sekedar takut! tapi takut sekali!

Ya, benar.

Minato memutar bola matanya bosan. Tentu saja, ia baru sadar jika tempat segelap ini begitu menakutkan bagi sang anak, anaknya memang takut hantu. Tidak elit sekali _phobia_ nya itu, coba _phobia_ yang lebih jantan. Takut kecoak terbang misalnya?

"B-biar aku saja yang periksa, paman." Ucap hinata malu-malu. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini, sudah barang tentu ia harus membantu.

Minato, meskipun sedikit terkejut dengan keberanian Hinata yang berbanding terbalik dengan putranya lalu mengangguk. Ia dan Hinata kemudian membuka pintu mobil, lalu turun perlahan-lahan.

Desau angin yang meniup pepohonan melantunkan suara gesekan yang ganjil. Suhu udara yang dingin mengelus-elus kulit mereka, membuat keduanya meremang dan mengeratkan jaket yang mereka pakai.

Minato mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Gelap, terlalu gelap disana hingga ia harus menyipit untuk melihat semak belukar yang bergoyang-goyang diseberangnya. Seperti mengayun-ayunkan tangan mengajaknya menghampiri.

Suara binatang malam tak luput dari suasana mencekam itu, kadang terdengar koakan burung gagak atau kukukan burung hantu melenguh di sekeliling mereka berdua. Belum lagi suara anjing melolong dengan ringkih, seperti tengah memanggil sesuatu.

Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengaktifkan mode senter lalu mengarahkannya ke bawah mobil. Bayangan aneh terpantul dari sinarnya, perlahan lahan Ia dan Minato yang berada lima langkah di sampingnya melongok kebawah mobil.

Sesuatu tersangkut di bawah mobil itu, cukup besar hingga membuat guncangan bagi pengemudinya. Ia mengarahkan senternya semakin bawah, semakin memicingkan matanya demi melihat apa yang sebenarnya mereka lindas.

Hinata menempelkan satu tangannya ke tanah, kepalanya melongok semakin dalam ke bawah mobil, rambutnya yang panjang semakin terurai menyentuh jalanan yang berdebu. Sesuatu berwarna putih seperti kain mengintip dari sela sela ban mobil. Detak jantungnya semakin meninggi, berdebar-debar tak terkendali, Ia tak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Seketika matanya membulat, mulutnya menganga lebar.

Sebuah orang-orangan sawah.

Sial. Ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hampir saja jantungnya copot karena mengira itu seorang wanita. Syukurlah hanya sebuah boneka. Minato terkekeh disampingnya.

"Sepertinya kita dikerjai, Hahaha." Minato tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga matanya berair. Ia memegangi perutnya lalu menjulurkan lidah pada anaknya di dalam mobil.

Hinata tersenyum simpul, tapi sesuatu dalam hatinya merasakan keganjilan, terlalu aneh jika ada sebuah orang-orangan sawah tiba-tiba tergeletak dijalan. Terlebih, disekelilingnya hanyalah hutan dengan pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang, tidak ada pesawahan sama sekali. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Hinata mendengar Minato berhenti tertawa, pandangannya bersirobok dengan Hinata. Ah, tidak. Ternyata pandangan lelaki pirang itu tertuju ke belakang dirinya, wajah Minato tiba-tiba menegang, badannya membatu.

Sesuatu yang dingin menempel di kulit leher Hinata, tangannya tiba-tiba di cengkram dengan kuat dari belakang, sebuah kilauan menerpa matanya meski cahaya hanya remang-remang. Sebilah pisau menempel di leher jenjang gadis itu.

.

.

.

Naruto melihat ayahnya menjulurkan lidah dari luar mobil, sepertinya meledeknya yang tidak berani turun, Ia menghela napas lega melihat tingkah ayahnya yang sedikit menyebalkan. _Well_ , itu mengindikasikan tidak terjadi apa-apa di luar sana. Tapi sejurus kemudian tingkah ayahnya berubah, dia seperti terkejut atau ketakutan ia tak tahu pasti, pandangannya mengarah lurus pada Hinata, Hinata yang sedang... Ya Tuhan !

Naruto menyambar knop pintu mobil, melangkah keluar tanpa pikir panjang. Seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu tengah mencengkram Hinata, ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena bayangan pohon menutupi tubuh pria itu, yang terlihat jelas hanya motif awan merah yang meski samar namun tertangkap oleh iris matanya. Rahang Naruto mengeras, tapi tidak berani berlaku macam-macam karena nyawa "gadisnya" sedang terancam.

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek! Apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto berseru nyalang, buku-buku jarinya mengepal keras.

"Hahaha," lelaki itu tertawa nyaring, renyah sekali hingga rasanya Naruto ingin merobek mulut itu. "Berikan barang-barang berharga kalian idiot! termasuk mobilnya juga."

Minato berusaha tenang meski dalam hati ia mengutuk pencuri itu, juga situasi yang tidak menguntungkan baginya. "Ambil apapun yang kau mau tapi lepaskan gadis itu."

Lelaki itu tertawa lagi, lebih keras dan nada nya terdengar meremehkan. Dia mendengus. "Bagus, kalian pintar. Kalau kalian berani macam-macam, leher gadis ini terputus. Hei kau-kuning! berikan kunci mobil itu kemari!"

Naruto melangkah perlahan, ia meletakkan kunci itu di kap mobilnya. Matanya tertuju pada Hinata yang ketakutan, mata wanita itu terpejam, namun air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bodoh! jika saja ia berani keluar tentu saja tidak akan seperti ini jadinya, jika saja ia tidak ketakutan seperti pengecut, Hinata tidak akan jadi sandra si bedebah itu. Arrgh ia merasa tolol karena ketakutan pada sesuatu yang tidak logis. Ia menyesal. Sangat.

Tangan lelaki berambut abu-abu itu terjulur, mengambil kunci mobil tepat di depannya namun tetap mengeratkan kuncian pada leher Hinata. Setetes darah segar mengucur dari leher Hinata karena tergores sewaktu pencuri itu menggerakkan tangannya tadi. Gadis itu merintih kesakitan, namun pencuri itu tak memedulikannya. Darah segar meluncur ke tengkuk Hinata, menembus belahan dadanya yang putih karena salah satu sisi jaketnya tertarik ke bawah.

Pencuri itu menelan ludah, ia baru menyadari jika gadis ini sangat seksi. Tonjolan dadanya yang kontras dengan likuid merah itu membangkitkan libidonya. Tiba-tiba muncul pikirannya untuk meculik gadis ini juga. Ia ingin memuaskan kejantanannya yang mengeras dibawah, dan setelah puas ia akan menghadiahkan gadis ini pada teman-temannya yang juga kelaparan. Ya, ide bagus!

Tatapan mata jalang si pencuri tertangkap mata Naruto, Ia tak mampu lagi mengontrol emosinya. Apalagi karena pencuri itu mulai bertingkah kelewat batas. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menguliti pencuri itu. Napasnya memburu, tangannya mengepal, ia hendak menubruk penjahat itu dengan sekuat tenaga, namun kata-kata yang lelaki itu ucapkan tadi menghentikan langkahnya

 _Berani macam-macam, leher wanita ini terputus!_

Sial.

Hinata semakin kalut, cengkeraman penjahat itu pada tangannya mulai mengendur, namun beralih mengelus perutnya, semakin lama tangan itu mengelus semakin atas menuju payudaranya, lutut Hinata melemas, ia merasa ketakutan sekaligus merasa kotor dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

 _Kami-sama._

 _Ayah_.

 _Siapa saja tolong aku!_

Wajah Minato merah padam, semua kekesalan terakumulasi di dalam kepalanya. Ia terus memutar otak untuk mencari cara untuk membalikkan keadaan. Ia mencoba meneliti situasinya. Lelaki itu memiliki sebuah pisau, meliliki seorang sandera, namun tetap saja ia seorang diri. Sementara ia dan Naruto, dua lawan satu, kemungkinan Hinata terluka cukup besar tetapi lebih baik daripada gadis itu mati. Ia memikirkan rencana yang cukup matang, ditambah sepertinya fokus penjahat itu tengah teralihkan.

Minato berdehem.

Memberi kode.

Tangan penjahat itu telah meremas-remas dada Hinata, Ia juga menggesek-gesek selangkangannya pada bokong gadis itu. Hinata tidak tahan lagi.

Sudah Cukup!

Entah darimana ia mendapatkan keberanian, sepersekian detik Hinata menjauhkan pisau itu dari lehernya, begitu cepat namun lembut hingga penjahat itu tidak menyadarinya. Ia menyiku tulang rusuk lelaki itu sekuat tenaga, menimbulkan bunyi retakan sampai - sampai penjahat itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Sekarang!

Hinata berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, sementara Minato dan Naruto menerjang bersamaan, meninju penjahat itu bertubi-tubi. Naruto menginjak pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu sekeras mungkin, dan memungut pisau yang terlepas dari tangannya.

Hinata jatuh terduduk, Kushina kemudian keluar dari mobil dan memeluk gadis itu, ia menyeka darah dari leher Hinata dengan sapu tangannya. Sebagai wanita dia merasa lemah karena tidak bisa membantu menyelamatkan Hinata. Tapi syukurlah Hinata selamat. Ia menggenggam tangan gadis bermata perak di depannya, kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Baru saja mereka merasa tenang, tiba-tiba bunyi gedebum mengangetkan empat insan itu. Sebuah ledakan seketika menggema di dekat mereka. Asap hijau cerah membumbung keatas, sepertinya sebuah asap fluoresen ditembakkan penjahat itu ketika mereka semua lengah.

Tapi untuk apa?

Belum habis keterkejutan mereka, berpasang-pasang bayangan keluar dari sela-sela pohon rimbun di sekeliling tempat gelap itu.

Dua orang,

Empat orang,

Enam orang,

Oh tidak!

Seseorang berambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ berdecih. "Ck.. Misi enteng seperti ini saja kau gagal un, malah babak belur seperti itu. Dasar idiot!"

"Sudah jangan ngomel begitu-brengsek! bantu aku berdiri."

Perkelahian dua orang penjahat di depannya membuat empat orang di seberang mereka menegang, Naruto dan Minato mundur perlahan, mereka ngeri sekaligus khawatir karena mereka kalah jumlah.

Naruto memungut kunci mobil yang terjatuh dari genggaman penjahat tadi ketika ia dan ayahnya menonjok lelaki itu habis-habisan. Namun, gerak-geriknya diketahui komplotan penjahat di depannya. Seseorang bersuara berat menodongkan pistol ke kepala pirang Naruto.

Naruto pucat, ia tak bisa menggerakan kakinya. Ia menggenggam kunci itu kuat-kuat. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Serahkan kunci itu segera!"

"T-tidak."

"Kau sudah bosan hidup ternyata."

Sebuah letusan menggema dalam sunyi. Naruto menutup matanya pasrah, ia tidak bisa keluar dari situasi ini. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya di dorong dengan keras, sontak ia membuka mata dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat irisnya menangkap bayangan Hinata tengah berlari dan menubruk dirinya.

Naruto terjatuh ditanah dengan keras sementara sebutir peluru menembus tangan Hinata. Gadis itu terjengkang, gesekan timah yang beradu dengan kulitnya membuatnya meringis dalam lengkingan suaranya. Keseimbangannya goyah, tanah yang dipijak Hinata tak mampu menahan beban tubuh gadis itu. Tanah itu ambruk, membawa Hinata melayang diudara dan terjerembab ke jurang dibawahnya. Hinata merasakan kesakitan bertubi-tubi menerpa tubuhnya akibat terbentur dengan pohon-pohon dan bebatuan. Ia menatap langit hitam diatasnya, ketakutan akan kematian tiba-tiba saja hilang dalam kepasrahannya. Tubuhnya berguling guling dan tersangkut entah dimana. Hinata hanya melihat kegelapan. Kemudian sunyi, bahkan ia tak mampu mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hinata mendengar suara yang terus-menerus memanggil namanya, samar namun konstan beresonansi dengan alat pengukur detak jantung disebelahnya. Ia membuka mata perlahan, cahaya menyilaukan menerpa netra keperakan miliknya, bayangan yang kabur sedikit demi sedikit membentuk warna yang ia kenal. _Saphire_ , entah mengapa warna itu begitu menenangkan baginya saat ini.

Ia menatap bola mata itu lama, kelopak matanya basah dan sedikit merah, sepertinya pemilik bola mata itu telah menangis, tapi kenapa ?

Kini Hinata bisa merasakan tangan kanannya hangat, ia menyadari sebuah genggaman tangan yang besar tengah memeluk jari-jarinya. Ia mengedip tak percaya, ternyata Naruto tengah menggenggam tangannya sambil sesekali terisak. Ah jelek sekali penampilannya yang awut-awutan itu, seperti dia tidak pernah mandi seumur hidup, Hinata membatin. Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

Disekelilingnya ada Minato, Kushina, Neji dan oh Ayahnya dan adiknya―Hanabi juga datang ke ruangan putih itu.

Eh?

Ia terkejut bukan main, bagaimana mungkin Minato dan Ayahnya bisa bersama seperti itu?

"Hinata-chan sudah sadar, syukurlah." Naruto tersenyum riang, meski begitu kekhawatiran tercermin jelas dimatanya. Ia bersyukur, sungguh. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika Hinata tidak siuman dari koma, ia bisa menyalahkan dirinya seumur hidup. Toh, liburan itu memang idenya, hanya saja kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka diluar perkiraannya. Ditambah lagi ketika Hinata mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi menyelamatkan hidupnya membuat ia semakin kehilangan kendali. Ia sempat menerobos hutan belantara itu dengan membabi buta, demi menyelamatkan Hinata ia rela menukar jiwanya. Bahkan ia sempat meninju tim SAR yang sekonyong-konyong berkata akan menghentikan pencarian karena lokasi Hinata jatuh terlalu terpencil. Untunglah robekan baju Hinata di sebuah dahan pohon membawa kemajuan bagi pencarian, Narutopun sempat berguling-guling menyusuri lembah curam demi menemukan Hinata, Ia kemudian menangis dan meraung-raung ketika tubuh lemah nan rapuh Hinata ditemukan. Semua emosi yang ada dalam dadanya tumpah, namun ia merasa bersyukur saat ia tahu jantung gadisnya masih berdetak meski lemah.

"Na-ru-to," Ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Sttt... Hinata-chan istirahatlah." Naruto mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata, sangat lembut seakan takut jika sentuhan kecilnya sekalipun dapat membuat gadis itu terluka.

Hinata mengembangkan senyumnya, menyenangkan rasanya diperhatikan orang lain seperti ini. Namun ia teringat kejadian mengerikan itu, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ba-bagaimana k-kalian bisa selamat?"

"Hm..? Oh itu, itu karena diam-diam aku menelpon panggilan darurat di dalam mobil. Sebetulnya aku berusaha mengulur waktu sampai polisi datang. Tapi, kejadian tidak terduga menimpamu. Aku... maaf Hinata." Naruto tertunduk lesu. Sentuhan Hinata ditangannya membuat Naruto tenang, ia paham jika Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Minato maju selangkah, menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Ia berusaha untuk tenang dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Hinata, maaf jika aku sudah berperasangka buruk padamu. Dan terimakasih telah menyelamatkan Anakku, aku sungguh berhutang budi. Aku rasa dengan ketulusanmu yang seperti itu tidak ada lagi alasan untukku tak merestui hubungan kalian." jeda sesaat ketika Minato mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hiashi―Ayah Hinata. "Aku dan ayahmu telah setuju melangsungkan pernikahan kalian, dua minggu lagi. Jadi cepatlah sembuh ya."

Hinata menganga, apa ia tidak salah dengar ? apa ia sedang bermimpi ? dia kan belum memberi tahu ayahnya jika dia akan menikah. Aduh gawat!

"Ehem."

Suara deheman Hiashi membuat tubuh Hinata meriang. Dengan takut-takut ia memandang ayahnya.

"Bocah pirang itu telah menjelaskan semuanya, Hime. Soal perselingkuhan, soal ide gila kalian, dan kecelakaan itu. Ayah juga sudah menotok nya selama seharian sebagai hukuman karena telah mencelakakanmu." Hiashi melirik tajam Naruto yang tertunduk lesu, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya "Ayah memang kecewa karena kau tidak menceritakan masalah ini dari awal, tapi ayah percaya padamu, ayah juga mengerti posisimu." Hiashi memandang Naruto dan Hinata bergantian, "Ayah mengenal Naruto saat dia berlatih di _Dojo_ kita waktu kecil, mungkin kau tak ingat dia karena kau terlalu kecil waktu itu. Meski sering berbuat onar tapi Ayah tau dia adalah pria yang baik dan pasti bisa menjagamu. Lagipula, baguslah kau sudah mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Si Uchiha itu. Dia terlalu memperalatmu Hime, dan Ayah tidak suka itu. Ayah ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Hiashi tersenyum sedikit, sangat samar karena ia tak terbiasa tersenyum lebar seperi orang lain. Lagipula percakapan tadi adalah kalimat terpanjang yang ia ucapkan seumur hidupnya.

Hinata tersenyum cerah, secerah matahari di bulan Juli. Ia menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan ayahnya erat. "Terimakasih, Ayah."

.

.

.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya pening mendengarkan ocehan Sakura seharian. Selalu saja ada hal yang ia permasalahkan. Dia tidak ada waktu, Sakura mengomel. Dia dekat dengan wanita, Sakura mengomel juga. Padahal dia sedang bekerja dan wanita itu hanya _klien_ nya saja.

 _Shit!_

Dan sekarang Sakura sedang membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Sasuke tersinggung, lelaki manapun tidak suka jika dirinya dibanding-banding dengan orang lain, terlebih seorang Uchiha dibandingkan dengan si _dobe_ itu, Tidak. Harga dirinya tersakiti.

"Naruto bisa mengantarku belanja, dia selalu ada waktu untukku. Dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Tapi kau Sasuke-kun ? Sepertinya kertas-kertas itu lebih menarik bagimu dibandingkan aku." Sakura merengut. Dia sebenarnya marah ketika tidak bisa memamerkan pacar tampannya pada Ino, lagipula masa Sasuke tidak bisa menjemputkan pulang sekali saja ? Dia bosan jika harus terus menerus naik Taksi.

Sasuke berdecak, "Aku bukan Naruto, Sakura."

"Setidaknya sedikit perhatian padaku saja ! Aku sudah menunggumu belasan tahun. Dan ini yang aku dapatkan ?"

"Sepertinya Hinata tidak banyak bicara sepertimu."

Kata-kata Sasuke barusan membuat hati Sakura ngilu. Emosinya tak dapat ia tampung lagi. Nada suaranya meninggi.

"Oh bagus. Sekarang kau membanding-bandingkan aku dengan wanita itu? Baiklah, ternyata aku salah telah meninggalkan Naruto untukmu. Catat ini. Dia tidak pernah menelantarkanku sepertimu. Dia selalu menuruti apa yang aku mau."

"Cukup Sakura. Jika dia memang sebaik itu dimatamu, kenapa kau tak kembali saja ke pelukan si _baka_ itu!"

"Akan kulakukan seperti maumu."

Sakura membanting pintu Apartemen Sasuke dan meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan perasaan dongkol.

.

.

.

Pukul 10.00

Hari Pernikahan

Denting lonceng menggema disapu angin, bunyinya bergemerincing mencubit semesta Naruto. Ia dengan _tuxedo_ hitam dan rambut pirang yang klimis―karena ditata sang ibu kini gusar, karpet merah yang ia tapaki separuh jalan terasa tak habis-habis. Altar putih di ujung pandangan dan gubahan bunga _Lily of the Valley_ disepanjang mata memandang membuat lelaki itu gugup tak terkendali.

Di depan Altar, seorang pendeta berwajah oriental tersenyum dan memberinya isyarat untuk berbalik badan. Ia menurut, seketika dilihatnya seorang wanita berjalan anggun menujunya. Kulitnya yang seputih porselen dan baju pengantin yang terbuka di bagian pundaknya membuat sebagian besar tamu undangan terpana, belum lagi ia mengenakan gaun dengan belahan kaki yang tinggi hingga pahanya. Menonjolkan kaki putihnya yang ramping. Naruto menelan ludah, Para tamu undangan tak berkedip.

"Aku bersedia."

Suara lembut nan memikat itu menyeret Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata, tatapan dan senyuman istrinya memerciki hatinya, ia bagai tersengat alus listrik ribuan _volt._ Namun ia tak mati, malah bahagia.

Rasa yang taksa ini menyedot kesadarannya. Apakah ia telah jatuh cinta pada wanita ini ? Apa wanita ini masih pelampiasan cintanya ? Atau perasaan ini hanya karena hutang budi ? Ia tak tahu, ia tak paham sama sekali.

Yang ia tahu, Wanita itu kini miliknya.

Pendeta disebelahnya menggumakan kata yang ia nanti selama dua minggu ini. Iris _Lavender_ dan _Saphire_ semakin dekat, embusan napas kian kentara menerpa kulitnya. Wangi _lavender_ dan _citrus_ beradu, menjadi harmoni yang berepetisi dengan waktu.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

 **Author Note :**

Nah loh dipotong pas adegan itu kakakakakak *dibanting*

Aku usahain update tepat waktu.. Paling nggak 2 mingguan, tapi tetep aja suka molor waktunya. Gomen ne, minna..

Akhirnya naruhina nikah yeay :D *tebar sapu lidi*

Chapter depan bakalan nyeritain asam manis pernikahan mereka, kira kira endingnya naruhina atau kembali ke pasangan mereka yang dulu ya?

Oh iya, maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran, tangan ini memang lengket banget sama ke-typo-an T.T

 **Balas review yuks..**

 **Akbarjr121**

Kaku ya? Maaf ya diksinya kurang, author masih belajar soalnya hehe

 **Setya566**

Udah aku panjangin di chapter ini yaa...

 **Eva manurung940**

Aduh aku tersanjung *kasih cium* #dichidori makasih udah mu ripiuuu ya ini udah di update.

 **Esya27BC**

Aku juga berharap gitu sih. Cuman tergantung ke perasaan mereka sendiri, tapi cinta itu tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit loh jadi yg sabar ya nunggu hinata posesifnya.. Hihi

 **ChacaSavika**

Emm sampe sini udah bisa nebak siapa yang jatuh cinta duluan? :p

 **Annafitry**

Aaaa makasihhhh... Endingnya masih beberapa chapter ke depan kok, hurt nya malah belum dimunculin sama sekali hohoho *author jahat

 **IndigoRasengan**

Ah aku panggilnya apa ya ? Nama kamu keren ya, iya makasih sarannya indigo-san :)

 **Bebek kuning**

Aku manggilnya bebek apa kuning? Aduduh unyu banget namanya :3 pada akhirnya minato merestui kok karena dia udah ngeliat ketulusan Hinata :')

 **Ade854**

Halo halo maaf updatenya telat yaa.. Makasih udah review :D

 **Damchuu93**

Iya aku juga benci orang serakah.. Sukanya yang baik hati dan pandai menabung wkwkwkw *ditendang ke kutub utara

 **Mita622**

Sasu udah mulai nyesel nih, apalagi sakura.. Hohoho

 **Kiki andrian94**

Ahh makasih ya, aku takut hinata jadi absurd banget.. Tengkyuuuu

 **DrunKenMist99**

Hai makasih ya ^^ ini udah d lanjut senpai..

 **Naruto boruto**

Chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang.. Mudah mudahan gak bertele tele ya.. Makasih buat semangatnya boruto Hiks.. *peluk*

 **Nana**

Aduh bisa aja ngerayunya hehe.. Updatenya gak akan bertahun tahun kok nanti fic ini berdebu *ceilah* selama ga sibuk aku pasti usahain update cepet :D

 **Guest**

Sengaja di bikin begitu.. Aku aja yg nulis bingung saking rumitnya hahaha *di getok himawari*

 **Hinata Lovers**

Waaa gimana ya? Aku nulis sesuai kebutuhan cerita aja sih, tapi gak sekeji itu bikin hidup hinata sengsara hahaha.. *puk puk hinata

 **Byakugan no Hime**

Jadi kok himeeee tapi scene nya sedikit ah kasian mereka pegel kalo pernikahanya seheboh raffi & gigi wkwk #dasaremakemakgosip :D

 **Cute Guest**

Wah makasih kalo suka judulnya, aku juga agak lama sih mikirin judul yg cocok nuat ff ini *curcol* udah bisa nebak siapa yg jatuh cinta duluan gak dari chap 3 ini? *kedip kedip gaje. Konflik manis tar chapter depan ya..

 **Ahra**

Halo ahra, syukurlah kalo feel nya dapet, thanks udah review ya

 **Zahra**

Makasih udah nunggu kelanjutannya dengan sabar, review lagi? Hihi

 **Pencari fic naruhina**

2 minggu lebih termasuk lama ga ya? Hee ini udah update, selamat membaca :))

 **Yuka**

Kira kira naruhina atau balik ke pasangan masing masing? Ikutin terus sampe ending ya hohoho

 **Mrf4k3**

Hehe ini udah dilanjut ya mr fake, feel naruhina belum ada kan belum pada jatuh cinta, nanti coba aku eksplor lagi perasaan keduanya, thanks masukannya ya :))

 **Rechi**

Sudah terjawab di chapter ini ya pertanyaan kamu. Jawabannya karena kecelakaan. Wkwkwk eh nggak deng, karena ketulusan keduanya yg membuat minato luluh..

 **Dragon Hiperaktif**

Hai hai ini udah dilanjut. RnR ya? *wink

 **Natsu819**

Jeruk? Emmm aku gak bisa bikin jeruk jerukan wkwkw ada juga paling gak secara eksplisit walaupun ini rated M. Chiha masih kecil kakak *dibakar rame rame* :D

 **Ikha Hime**

Hihi nikahnya jadi tuh walaupun cuma sedikit doang diceritainnya. Ahahah maaf ya dipotong disana.. Endingnya masih rahasia deh :p

 **Amzah520**

Kayak dessy ratnasari aja no comment hihihi.. Thanks for review :))

 **Haizahr Hana**

Wah kejam nih wkwkwk tapi setuju deh sama kamu, gak cuman sakura, cwe serakah mah emang pantes d gantung *author kompor* ckck

Akhir kata, makasih banyak buat yang setia nunggu cerita ini dan bersedia meluangkan waktu buat baca ff gaje ini. Hehe

Sekali lagi, author masih belajar dan jangan sungkan kasih kritik saran ya readers ;)

Mind to RnR?

Subang, 10 oktober 2015

With Love,

Chiha


End file.
